A new Charge
by happygirl048606
Summary: This is the story of a young woman trying to find herself, love, magic, & maybe even the Charmed Ones
1. The start of a new part of life

**Charmed:**

**A new Charge**

**Chapter 1: the start of a new part of life. **

It was 2:00am in southern California and 19 year old Rose Marie Andrews couldn't sleep yet again. She was having another one of those all too real dream like visions this one the same as the ones from the past few nights, except the men seem to be getting closer and closer to her…

Rose Marie tosses and turns in what would seem to normal person to be a nightmare like state. She begins to wake up, saying in her sleep: "No, No I said get away from me" she grabs her pillow trying to fight off her invisible attackers but in her half awake half asleep state she mistakenly took out her fear & anger out on her bedside lamp. At the sound of a crash Rose Marie wakes up. Rose sits up in her bed still a little shaky from the nightmarish vision and the loud crash that awakened her.

"What the heck was that dream supposed to mean? Can't I ever just once have a normal dream without it having to be some sign that something bad is going to happen or my personal favorite that someone is coming to hurt or try to kill me I mean what good is a gift if it only shows you when something bad is going to happen to you or someone you care for. Just once I'd like to have dream or a vision of some cute guys asking me out or something." Rose smiles to herself thinking what guy in his right mind would ask out or even stay with her once he found out about her "gift". Her mom always tells her that her gift of "the sight" is just that a gift and should be used and not hidden away like some deep dark secret, but Rose knew that the second she told people about her "gift" they would say she was weird or crazy & try to lock her up like they did to her mom when she told people about her gift which is the same gift that Rose has.

People already considered her a little crazy because she is her mother's daughter. Knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep even though there were still a few hours until she had to be up for her very first day of community college, Rose got up out of bed and went over to her closet. Rose browses through her closet looking for the right outfit to show people that she didn't still have the mindset of someone still in high school.

Rose Marie finally settle on a basic pair of black pants & a purple top for color, then she went to her favorite corner of her room to meditate. She sat cross-legged with her eyes closed just letting all of her fears, worries, and issues flow out of her mind & body for a few hours, until it was 6:00am then she got up grabbed her backpack with all of her supplies, her purse which held all of her other important things, and her jacket and headed out the door just in time to her mom say "I love you Rose I hope your first day of classes goes well" Rose said a quick "thanks mom I love you too" as she was walking out the door. Rose then got in to her car & headed to her first day of classes at Bellmore community college.


	2. Do I know you?

**Chapter 2: Do I Know You?**

Rose Marie arrives at Bellmore at 6:30am, 20 minutes before she had to be in class which gave her enough time to find her first class and find herself a good seat. After Rose finished pulling out a pen and a blank notebook a guy walks in and takes the empty seat on Rose's right, as Rose is writing the name of her class at the top of her notebook she feels like someone is staring at her and she thinks to herself Please don't tell me people here think I'm weird too then Rose stops writing and looks to her right and notices that the guy next to her is staring at her.

The guy is cute, he's tall with light brown hair & bluish colored eyes, but the second Rose Marie looks at him he looks away. "I wonder what he was looking at me for, God I hope I have nothing weird on my face or something" Rose Marie thinks to herself. Just to make sure that she doesn't have something weird on her face Rose takes out her compact from her purse & is glad to see that she has nothing weird on her face. As soon Rose Marie puts her compact back in her purse her professor walks in to the room and says "Welcome to first year math class everyone I am Professor Dupree".

An hour of boring uneventful math class went on and ended. Rose Marie took some time before leaving to finish the last few math equations on her paper and when she looked up from her paper she noticed that everyone in the room had left except her and the cute guy who had be staring at her before class started. When Rose was finished picking up her purse & notebook she laid her finished math paper down on Professor Dupree's desk, silently praying that she would get at lest a passing grade on the paper and headed for the door.

Apparently the cute guy wanted to leave at the same time Rose Marie did because Rose's hand brushed against his arm as they were leaving the room and at that second Rose Marie got a vision of the cute guy helping her fight of the strange evil men from her dream, the cute guy wasn't just helping her by pulling the "save the lady in distress" bit he was fighting at her side, kicking ass right next to her as she was kicking some evil ass of her own. As quick as the vision started it ended and when it did Rose Marie found herself sitting at a desk and the cute guy was asking her "Miss are you ok? My name is Kyle do you need help?"

Rose Marie heard Kyle asking her if she needed help but she knew she couldn't tell him that she just had a vision of him helping her kick some demon ass so she did what any normal person in her situation would have done, she lied "Yeah I'm ok, all that getting ready for school and stuff must be getting to my head" "Yeah I know what that's like" said Kyle as he watched Rose Marie get up from her chair. "Hey do you want me to help you out to your car in case you pass out again or something?" Rose was going to tell Kyle that she would be ok and could get to her car by herself but something about the look in Kyle's eyes make her want to say yes instead so she did.


	3. Evil and secrets revealed

**Charmed**

**Chapter: 3**

**Evil and secrets revealed**

Ten minutes before Rose Marie Andrews and Kyle D. Nasrudin made there way out to Bellmore's parking lot two demonic brothers shimmered into the parking lot. "Are you sure the little sear brat will be here?" said T'arini. "Yes little bro, I'm sure the little sear brat will be here, I double checked the class roster before we left" said Andurmi as he found himself a better place to hide.

A few minutes later Kyle and Rose Marie walked into the parking lot and they didn't notice that the space around them had just turned pitch black and so silent that you could hear a pin dropped for a few seconds because they were too busy talking but then both Kyle and Rose Maire heard a very low and evil sounding laugh coming from behind them so they both slowly and carefully turn around.

"Hello little sear brat, looks like we all finally get to meet in person." Say both demonic brothers in a very eerie and evil unison. "Who the heck are these two morons Rose?" asked Kyle as he stepped closer to Rose. "I don't know, I just keep seeing them in my dreams." Said Rose thinking she should start telling him some of the truth seeing as he was in danger from them now too. "So sear brat who's the new guy? A new boyfriend maybe?" say the two demon brothers in the same evil demonic unison as before. "I'm not her boyfriend yet but I might be someday so what's it to ya?" asked Kyle just saying the first thing that had came into his mind as soon as the demon asked the question, then he looked over at Rose who smiled at him. "Well enough of the mushy love stuff it's time for you to come with us sear brat, the source needs ya" Said the demon brothers in unholy unison.

"Hold on a sec demon creeps she's not going anywhere with you if I have anything to say about it" said Kyle as a bluish looking energy ball appears in his hand. "Hey Rose you take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right" said Kyle as he launched the energy ball hitting T'arini hitting him and knocking him back a few feet. Rose took advantage of the fact that Andurmi turned to look at his brother and drop-kicked him to ground, then she straddle him and said "who is the source and why is he after me?" Kyle joined in by saying "and if you don't tell the lady what she wants to know I'll use this handy fire ball here to send you back to your maker". "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you the source is the source of all evil and he needs you to help him kill the Charmed Ones" said Andurmi after he's done talking Kyle kills him with a fire ball just as T'arini gets up and says "I shall kill you and avenge my brother's death" but as he is running at Kyle Rose knocks him backwards with a mental energy blast which gave Kyle enough time to kill him with an energy ball, but the drain of using her mental energy knocked Rose out cold.


	4. angel, evil, and the charmed ones o my

Chapter: 4

**Evil, white lighter, and the Charmed Ones, O My**

"Rose, Rose can you hear me? Are you ok" said Kyle as he cradled Rose Marie's head in gently in he lap while trying to wake her up. Kyle looks around wondering what he should do, he knew that he could go to the cops and say that he and Rose had just been attacked by two demonic brothers but he knew he had to do something he just wasn't sure what but he knew one thing for sure he needed to get Rose to somewhere safe and fast.

Kyle didn't see the new guy orb in for a few seconds because he was too busy looking around for someone or something that could help him get Rose to somewhere safe but when he finally noticed the guy standing there he said "Hey mister can you help me? My girlfriend just past out" the new guy looked at Kyle and said "I can help you but you have to trust me." Kyle didn't know what to make of the guy's comment but he decided to trust the guys offer to help after all he didn't have very many options at the moment and Rose needed help.

The new guy then leans over Rose Marie's body and a healing white light pours from his palms, healing Rose Marie and causing her to wake up. "What happened, Where am I?" said Rose Marie as she looks around trying to remember what had just happened, then slowly she starts to remember, the demon brothers, the fight, and Kyle. "Hey Kyle you ok?" says Rose Marie hopping that nothing bad had happened to him.

"Yeah Rose I'm ok" said Kyle as he put his hand into hers "I'm glad you both are ok but we have to get you both to somewhere safe before the demon come looking for you again" said the new guy as he looked at Rose Marie and Kyle, "Now you both have to trust me and take my hand"

Kyle and Rose Marie looked at each other both unsure of what to do but they both knew they didn't have many options so they each took the hand that the new guy offered them and a few seconds latter they all disappeared in orbs of bluish light.

A few seconds latter they all reappeared in the middle of a large living room of a two story house, then the new guy let go of both Kyle and Rose Marie's hand and called out "Piper, Phoebe, Paige get in here quick we've got company".


	5. Meting the Charmed Ones

**Chapter 5: **

**Meting the Charmed Ones **

"What is it Leo?" called the charmed ones in a familiar sisterly unison as the three of them made there way down the stairs. "We've got company the elders assigned you guys a couple to look after, the news is that the source wants to use Rose here to help kill you and it seems that Kyle has powers of his own so I was sent to find them and bring them here until we can find a better way to keep them both safe. "They were attacked earlier by two demonic brothers who were working as hit men for the source but Rose and Kyle managed to vanquish them before I got there" said Leo trying to give the sisters as much info as he could from what the elders had told him.

Piper automatically taking charge of the new situation said "I'll go up stairs to look in the book to see if I can come up with any info, Phoebe do you still have any demons on your side from when you were queen of the underworld?" said Piper as she looked at Phoebe, not knowing that she had just embarrassed her sister by saying in front of innocents that Phoebe had be queen of the underworld, "yeah" said Phoebe trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal that a few demons were still loyal to her, their sworn enemy a charmed one. "Can you get in touch with them somehow to see if they know anything about how the source wants to use Rose to kill us and if the source knows anything about Kyle or his powers?" "I'll see what I can find out" said Phoebe as she turned to leave the room, still a little mad at Piper.

Piper then started to walk toward the stairs on her way up to the attic to get info from the Book of Shadows, when she was half way up the stairs she remembered that she had left Rose and Kyle standing in the middle of the room without even asking them if they were ok or telling them who she, her sisters, and Leo were so she turned to Paige and said "Paige sweetie can you do me a favor and see if Rose or Kyle need anything and let them know who we are and everything?" "Sure" said Paige as she turned to face Kyle and Rose" "thanks" said Piper as she started to make her way up the stairs again leaving Paige and Leo to talk to Kyle and Rose.

"I'm going to go let the elders know that Rose and Kyle are safe with us" said Leo as he orbed out in bluish light, leaving Paige with Rose and Kyle. "So I'm Paige, that was my brother-in-law Leo who just orbed out, he's married to my sister Piper who was the one telling us all what to do, as always and the one who went to check with her demon friends is my sister Phoebe any questions?" said Paige as she looked from Rose Marie to Kyle


End file.
